


don't wanna fall in love

by blights



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (but she's trying), (no she's not), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Parties, Underage Drinking, concept design dynamics, i guess?, ne beta we die, pls leave comments i crave validation, they just act like their concept designs, they still look the same tho, title stolen from a song, unless grammarly counts, willow is the number one wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: Enemies Luz Noceda and Amity Blight run into each other at a party. Things happen and Luz ends up rethinking some things.(i'm very sorry i'm bad at descriptions)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	don't wanna fall in love

Parties are _not_ something that Luz would normally go to willingly. The music is horrible and cheesy, there are drunk teens everywhere, her phone is about to die, and she’s pretty sure that people are jumping into the freezing cold pool for fun.

The only reason she’s here is because Willow didn’t want to go alone and Luz wanted to make sure she stays safe.

_Who’s house is this anyway?_

Luz gets up from the loveseat that she was sitting in and glances around for Willow. She spots her near the kitchen talking to someone with pink hair.

_Is that Boscha?_

As she gets closer to them, she sees both of them sporting bright blushes. Smirking, Luz sneaks up behind Willow.

“Hey, Willow. Thought I lost you for a minute,” Luz says, “I’m getting bored.”

Willow shoots her a death glare and smiles at Boscha, “Sorry, Boscha. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I’ll be outside.” Boscha says, waving them goodbye and walking to the people outside.

Willow turns around to Luz, “If you’re so bored, why don’t you go find someone to talk to? There’s a lot of people here and I know you’ve been wanting a partner so maybe you could find someone.”

“I only came to make sure you stayed safe. I could be at home finishing Azura right now,” Luz says, “And plus, I haven’t seen _one_ cat the whole time we’ve been here and you promised that there would be cats.”

“Maybe you can ask whoever lives here if they have a cat? Also, I’m pretty sure Gus was the one that promised cats, but he’s not even here,” Willow adjusted Luz’s beanie and smiled, “You're gonna be fine! You are a very social person and pretty much everybody likes you.”

“Amity doesn’t like me.”

“Liar. You guys obviously have crushes on each other that you’re _both_ denying.”

Luz gasps, “Not true!”

“Proving my point,” Willow laughs, “If you need me, I’ll be outside with Boscha.”

She gives Luz a quick hug and runs outside to where a group of people are yelling, “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

_What now?_

Luz looks around and spots the one person that could make this night worse.

Amity fucking Blight.

She looks like she’s talking to someone. The person she’s talking to offers her a drink and she declines, laughing nervously.

_I wonder if they’re bothering her._

Amity continues to deny the person until she eventually excuses herself. Luz is starting to get worried but it’s not like she would admit that to herself. She hates Amity! So why is she so scared for her?

The person grabs Amity’s hand before she could leave.

_Okay, enough of this._

Luz walks up to them and taps Amity on the shoulder. She looks spooked at first, then rolls her eyes once she realizes who it is.

“‘Sup Mittens, who’s this?” Luz asks, playing innocent.

“Go away, Noceda. I don’t need your help.”

Luz looks up at the person who _still_ has a grip on Amity’s hand.

“Fuck off, dude. She doesn’t like you.”

The person, who looks like a drunk frat boy, which they probably are, scoffs and asks, “How would you know?”

“She’s my girlfriend.” Amity responds immediately, “Right, Luz?” Luz pauses in shock and looks at her. Her whole face is bright red and Luz is pretty sure her own face is just as bad.

“Um, yeah! Yep. We’re dating. Haha! Nothing suspicious here!” Luz stutters and laughs nervously. 

_This is going horribly._

The guy gives them a look and walks away, probably to find another girl to flirt with.

“What the fuck was that?” Amity snaps, turning to Luz and punching her in the arm.

If looks could kill, Luz would be dead.

“I’m not good at lying! You could’ve warned me first!” she whines, rubbing her arm.

“I didn’t even know you would be here! Who invited you anyway?”

“Technically _I_ wasn’t invited, Willow was. I’m her ride in case she gets drunk or anything,” Luz huffs, crossing her arms, “Do you know who lives here?”

“ _I_ live here, Noceda.”

“Awesome. Do you have any cats?”

“Why do you care?”

“Gus told me that there would be cats here and he’s never wrong.” Luz shrugs and scratches the back of her neck.

“Well, yeah, a cat lives here, but he’s not mine. He’s actually Skara’s, she just needed me to babysit him for a little.” Amity pushes past Luz and goes over to the makeshift bar in the kitchen.

“Soooo,” Luz draws out the word, “Can I see him?” she asks walking behind Amity.

“No, he’s sleeping,” she responds flatly while getting a cup of water. “And also, aren’t you supposed to be with Willow right now? She’s, like, the only reason you’re here.”

“Nah, she’s with Boscha.”

“Then why don’t you go talk to them? Why bother me?” Amity mutters the last part while holding the cup close to her mouth.

“It’s fun bothering you. Plus, it’s cute when you get all red and mad and stuff.” Luz teases, bringing her hand up to Amity’s hair and twirling a piece of it.

Amity smacks away her hand. She tries to hide the obvious blush behind the cup and murmurs, “I hate you.”

“Oh, we’re telling lies now? Okay, my turn,” Luz grabs the cup and puts it on the counter behind them, getting as close to her as she can without actually touching her, she whispers, “I hate you too.”

Amity’s face is even redder (if that’s possible) and before she could stop herself, she let out a small _eep!_ sound.

Luz suddenly realizes that, _oh shit,_ she could kiss Amity right now. She’s about to ask, because, you know, consent, but then she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around, leaving Amity to stand in shock behind her.

_Goddammit, Willow. Why now?_

“I’m glad that you two are figuring out your feelings for each other, but can we please go? My dads are probably freaking out right now since I was supposed to be home an hour ago,” Willow says smirking, “Also, your siblings need you, Amity.”

If Luz held a tomato up to Amity’s face, they would be the exact same color.

“Uh, yeah. Tell them I’ll be there in a minute.” she gulps down the rest of the water and hurriedly walks past the two.

Luz watches her disappear into the small crowd and Willow waves a hand in front of her face, “Hello? What was that there? Did you finally tell her how you feel?”

_Finally tell her how I feel? What?_

“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t feel anything but hate towards Amity.” Luz answers, tilting her chin up and crossing her arms.

“That was the biggest lie I’ve ever heard and Gus once told me that cacti are the worst plants,” Willow rolls her eyes. “Why try to deny it? It’s obvious you like her.”

“Maybe I do like her! But there’s no way she likes me back…”

Willow stares at her for a few seconds, blinking slowly. “You and I both saw what happened between you two, right? I… How do you think she doesn’t like you?”

“I’m way out of her league. Why would a girl as pretty and smart as her like someone like _me_?”

“Okay, first of all,” Willow says, pushing up her glasses, “I’m your best friend and I will not hesitate to get Gus on the phone so we can tell you how absolutely awesome you are and how anyone would be lucky to be with you, and second of all, who cares about leagues anyway? If other people judge. Then they’re the wrong ones. You guys are perfect for each other!”

“Thanks, Willow,” Luz smiles as they walk to the door, “You’re a great friend.”

“Only the best,” she agrees, “Oh, by the way, Boscha told me to tell you that Amity lied about the cat. It’s not Skara’s, it’s Amity’s.”

“What? How did she even hear that conversation? Weren’t you two outside?”

“No, she came back in to grab something and heard you.”

“Whatever, can we go now?” Luz whines, opening the door and holding it for Willow.

“Yeah, but if you don’t tell Amity how you feel soon, you’re gonna miss your chance.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Luz yelps, almost tripping down the stairs in front of the house as she follows Willow.

“As you said, she’s pretty, smart, and rich. If you don’t tell her soon, someone else is going to confess their undying love for her.”

Luz groans and rolls her eyes as they get in her car, “I don’t have an _undying love_ for her. You’re overexaggerating.”

Willow flashes her a mischievous smile, “I never said that.”

“I’m never going to a party with you ever again.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Luz starts up the car, “Willow, I love you, but sometimes you can really be a pain in the ass.”

“Aw, thank you. You too.”

After they get buckled up, Luz drops Willow off at her house, and when she gets to her own house, she flops face-first into her bed.

Willow’s words are echoing in her mind.

_”If you don’t tell her soon, someone else is going to confess their undying love for her.”_

“Dammit, Willow. You and your good ideas have gotten inside my head again.” Luz says to no one in particular.

It’s whatever. Luz doesn’t care if someone else confesses to Amity. She won’t care, she doesn’t like her anyway.

So what if she almost kissed Amity earlier? That doesn’t mean anything. She has no feelings toward her. Zero. Nada.

It’s normal to want to kiss someone that you are supposed to be enemies with, right?

_Yeah, it’s called enemies to lovers._

Luz waves her hands in the air as if trying to get rid of a ghost, “Shut up, voice in my head that sounds strangely like Amity!”

This will all be over when she wakes up.

Either that, or she’s going to have to tell Amity.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should be working on my other fic that i haven't updated in like two months but am i going to? no! i do what i want. anyways hope you enjoyed this mess hafdlksdj
> 
> also there isn't going to be a part two because you can probably guess what happens next (and if there is a second part, it's gonna take a while to update)


End file.
